Through the Eyes of Tatewaki Kuno
by Jingoro
Summary: An experimental self insert that hopefully won't suck.


Through the Eyes of Tatewaki Kuno ~Jingoro~  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ does not belong to me. It belongs to none other than Rumiko Takahashi but I'm sure you already knew that.  
  
Chapter One: Thunder Strikes  
  
A young student peddled his bike through a strong storm one night, trying to get home as fast as he could. He looked at his watch, trying to see the time. The rain belted his body and the watch, making it impossible to read. The boy sighed as he continued home. The rain began to get heavier and he thought he heard thunder in the distance. He couldn't really see very far ahead of him and he was starting to get a little scared. A bright flash of lighting illuminated the previous darkness for a fraction of second before flashing out of existence. A crash of thunder resounded almost immediately afterwards.  
  
'Shit... the thunder's close,' the boy cursed to himself. 'I'm never going to make it in time for my show...' the boy thought to himself as an afterthought. 'It was supposed to be a good episode of Ranma too...'  
  
As the boy thought to himself and peddled along the road another flash of lighting pierced the sky. This time however, it struck the boy dead on. The boy lost all consciousness almost instantly. His wallet fell out as he collapsed to the ground. Inside it read his name. Jingoro.  
  
***** ~In the Ranmaverse~  
  
Akane had just finished defeating the hentai horde when Ranma noticed Kuno come onto the field.  
  
"Evidently each of those lying there wished to ask you out, Akane," Kuno said while holding a rose in his hand.  
  
"Oh, Kuno-sempai... good morning," Akane said, with a downtrodden look.  
  
"And now, Akane Tendo, might you fight with me?" Kuno said as he tossed his rose at Akane, who caught it in her hand.  
  
Kuno immediately raised his bokken towards her and waited when Ranma leapt off the wall he had been sitting on.  
  
"Man, you're popular, aren't you?" Ranma said nonchalantly.  
  
"Stay out of the way. You'll get hurt," Akane said angrily.  
  
"What's going on anyways?" Ranma asked when Kuno pointed his bokken at him.  
  
"You there, you are being quite familiar with Akane!" Kuno yelled.  
  
Ranma just looked over at Akane.  
  
"Tell him, Akane. Akane?" Ranma asked as Akane looked away.  
  
"Tell him what exactly?" Akane said, trying to feign ignorance.  
  
"Who are you, cur? Ah! But it is custom to give one's own name first! Fine then! Mine I shall give!" Kuno shouted.  
  
Ranma and Akane just stared as Kuno shouted at them. Ranma gestured towards Kuno to continue with a sweat drop.  
  
"My name... is Tatewaki Kuno. Junior. Group E. I am captain of the Kendo club and the undefeated star of the High School Kendo World. But my peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno said as he raised his bokken into the air.  
  
As he had begun to speak a dark cloud had started to cover the area. Just as Kuno had shouted his title of Blue Thunder a flash of lighting came shooting down behind him, just as another one came down and hit him directly. Kuno saw nothing but white as he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
***** ~In the world of the Kami~  
  
The Kami of the Jingoro's realm and the Kami of the Ranmaverse watched as the lighting struck both subjects. The two Kami's looked at each other.  
  
"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen..." the Jingoro's Kami said.  
  
"Yea, well, I'm getting sick Tatewaki so I'm not complaining. Not that any of the other Kuno's are any good. It's a shame that won't kill Tatewaki," the Kami of the Ranmaverse said.  
  
"Well, mine's pretty close to dead right now... he always did love you're universe," Jingoro's Kami said.  
  
"You're boy knew about my universe?"  
  
"Yea, it was on the television all the time. It was his favorite show, and his favorite manga. Actually, the reason he was trying to get home so soon, was so he could watch another episode," Jingoro's Kami said.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea. Take that boy's soul and change it with Kuno's!" the Kami of the Ranmaverse said happily.  
  
"But Kuno's soul will die almost immediately. Jingoro's body is too weak. And what about Jingoro? He'll be so confused!" the Kami shouted.  
  
The Kami from the Ranmaverse just stared at the other Kami when he suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Jingoro? What the hell kind of name is that?" the Kami shouted laughing.  
  
Jingoro's Kami just sighed.  
  
"Leave the kid alone. Anyways, why do you want to do this?"  
  
"Why not? It will just create another universe. You know, make a few changes to see how it all plays out in the end. And this way, you're boy gets to live out his fantasy! Well, in the body of Kuno." the Ranmaverse Kami said excitedly.  
  
The first Kami just sighed. The other Kami's had always pushed him around and this time was no different.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
The two Kami's muttered a few words and then watched as the two souls switched into the other's body.  
  
Jingoro's body almost immediately stopped breathing, after being struck by lighting. When Kuno's soul entered, it was like sticking a bug inside of an enclosed container. Without air Kuno's soul diminished almost immediately, never knowing what had happened. The Kami that had moved Kuno's soul gave him everlasting peace in heaven. The Kami's watched with sweat drops as Kuno's soul flew off into the distance, while chasing an angel. This version of Kuno's soul lived the rest of its afterlife in utter peace, however disrupting the peace of every other soul that he encountered.  
  
Jingoro on the other hand wound up in Kuno's body; completely oblivious to everything that was going on. The two Kami's watched as the hentai horde dragged Kuno's limp body to the nurse's office.  
  
"I hope you're happy," Jingoro's Kami said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Yup! Oh yea, let's not call him Jingoro anymore either. That just sounds weird for a human's name..." the other Kami said, trying to stifle a laugh. "I know, I'll dub him Tatewaki Kuno. He won't remember anything about his old name except that it's Kuno and always has been. I won't alter anything else about his memory. Now, the fun begins!"  
  
The first Kami just sighed and promised Jingoro, or actually Kuno now, silently that he would have a very nice afterlife, whenever that time would come.  
  
***** Kuno woke up in a dazed state. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in a bed, which looked to be inside some kind of room. Smelled kind of like a hospital room. Kuno sighed as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"So I was riding my bike... and there was a lot of rain. And then I got struck by lighting. Hmm... well, I guess I'm still alive..." Kuno said to himself.  
  
He tried to get and was surprised to find that he felt pretty good, for being a person that had just gotten hit by a bolt of lighting.  
  
"Thought I'd be in a bit more pain then this..." Kuno thought to himself as he stretched out his body.  
  
He was amazed to find himself stretching farther then he thought he could. It was then that he noticed the clothes that he was wearing.  
  
"What the hell? Why the hell am I dressed like... Tatewaki Kuno?" Kuno said to himself in a confused way. "Wait... Kuno... my name's Kuno... and I'm now dressed like Kuno... but I don't ever remember my name being the same as Kuno's... but that doesn't make sense... why didn't I ever make that connection... but why am I dressed in Kuno's clothes?" Kuno muttered to himself confusing himself more and more.  
  
Thankfully, before Tatewaki could confuse himself anymore, the nurse came in to check on him.  
  
"Look's like you're up already. Well, hurry up and get to class," the nurse said without a second glance.  
  
"Wait a minute, I just got struck by lighting! You're not going check me or anything?" Kuno asked.  
  
"Well... if you want me too... I can check up on you... are you sure you're not feeling all right?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Well, I am feeling pretty good considering..." Kuno started.  
  
"Well then get to class! I don't have time to put up your antics today Kuno," the nurse said sternly.  
  
Kuno just stared at her when the word class finally registered in his brain.  
  
"Wait, class? I thought I was at the hospital," Kuno said, his head starting to develop a giant headache.  
  
"Don't toy with me, Tatewaki. I'm tired and I don't want to put up with anything today," the nurse said as she grabbed Kuno's arm and pushed him out of the doorway.  
  
"B-but... I don't understand... what's going..." Kuno stuttered when the door slammed in his face, "...on," Kuno finished.  
  
Kuno stared at the door and looked around him. It looked extremely familiar yet completely unfamiliar to him. He was in a Japanese style school building, and as far as he was concerned that was confusing enough. He looked up and down the long hallway. There wasn't a single person in the hallways.  
  
"I guess they're all in class..." Kuno said to himself trying desperately to get a grip on what was going on, and horribly failing. "What the hell is going on?" Kuno muttered angrily.  
  
He looked down at his attire once again and sighed. Not that it wasn't comfortable but it was extremely odd to be wearing what he was wearing. If this was a prank joke, it was one hell of an elaborate one, and it wasn't very funny.  
  
The Kami of the Ranmaverse laughed out loud as he watched Kuno mope around. The other Kami just sat back and sighed, feeling kind of bad by now.  
  
"This isn't very funny you know," the first Kami muttered. "Let's at least tell him what's going on."  
  
"Oh... fine," the Ranmaverse Kami agreed reluctantly.  
  
With a sigh of relief the first Kami vanished and then with a very Kami like voice began to talk to Kuno.  
  
"Kuno, can you hear me?" the Kami asked.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Kuno asked, looking around for the owner of the Kami like voice.  
  
"Well, I'm a Kami," the Kami stated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, let me first explain what's going on before you ask any questions. You were struck by lighting. You then had your soul switched with Kuno Tatewaki's soul, so you could... uh... stay alive..." the Kami said, making up the last part. "So now you're in the Ranmaverse in the body of Kuno Tatewaki. Any questions?" the Kami finished, infinitely simplifying the situation.  
  
"Uh... not really... except why the hell did you pick Kuno?" Kuno asked.  
  
"Uh... well, in this universe it seems that Kuno got struck by lighting very early on," the Kami answered.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Kuno said, trying to grasp everything.  
  
"Well, I'll be on my way now," the Kami said, glad that Kuno knew at least what was going on and hopefully wouldn't look quite as pathetic anymore.  
  
"Um... yea... ok..." Kuno answered half-heartedly.  
  
With that the Kami vanished and returned to the Kami world.  
  
Kuno just stood there soaking up everything he had just learned. He sighed as he leaned back. He was a bit farther from the wall then he thought and found himself falling only to be stopped as he slammed his now extremely hard head against the nurse's door, prompting an angry reply.  
  
"Go to class, Kuno!"  
  
Kuno merely nodded as he pushed himself off the door. He looked forward and took his first step into his new life. He continued to walk forward slowly. Everything felt surreal to him and as he continued to walk he kept thinking about all the things that he had left behind. His family, his friends, his life, everything had vanished in a split second. He had somehow managed to get himself thrown into the Ranmaverse and out of everyone that he could have been he had been thrown into Tatewaki Kuno's body.  
  
'I wonder if I can do all the stuff Kuno could...' Kuno thought to himself as an afterthought when he stopped walking.  
  
He looked at the door he had found himself suddenly standing in front of. He wasn't really sure if this was the right room but he had a strange feeling that it was. He looked into the side window and saw Nabiki Tendo sitting down in one of the chairs. Kuno sighed a sigh of relief. At least he was able to find the right room. He sighed once again before he opened the door to his new life.  
  
Author's notes: Another one of my experimental stories that I've started. It's just an idea that popped into my head and grew. Well, it is a self- insert of sorts. Hopefully it will be better then other self-inserts but who knows. Thanks for the continued support and I'll be posting a few chapters pretty soon, hopefully. 


End file.
